Betrayal
by ht4eva
Summary: Artemis must betray the fairy people to save his parents. An interspecies war breaks out. Can humans and fairies work out their differences, or will understanding come too late to save the world? H/T Post TTP. Rated T for future violence. Minor romance.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Uh...yeah. Just an idea I've been sitting on! Should I keep this going? Please review! :)

Oh! The weird writing is his thoughts. I hope it works out okay. My computer has a way of messing up fonts!

Artemis:

No. That was the word dominating his brain. No. He was numb with disbelief. He sat hunched (And this is ARTEMIS! Not moi!) over his computer. Not quite comprehending what he'd just read. He read it over again. Hoping to find meaning through repetition. Fowl. It read. We know about the fairies. We have your parents. Give us a fairy, or they die. Slowly and painfully.

Beside it was a video link. He opened it. A camera zoomed in on two people handcuffed together in a cell. His parents. They looked awful. His mothers hair falling into her face. His fathers bio-leg was missing, and his face was gaunt from lack of food. They were both bedraggled and pale.

This is all my fault. He realized. They looked as if they'd been there for days. Approximately eight. Artemis decided. This would explain the absence of letters since his parents had gone on a sixth honeymoon. My fault too. He thought. It had been his idea for them to go. After all. He had even recruited Juliet to take care of the twins. What have I done. He wondered. What am I to do? He decided to call Butler and run the email and footage through every tracing system he had.

Eight hours later, Artemis still sat at the computer. Exhausted. His searches had turned up nothing, and he was on the verge of giving in to despair. Instead, he called Juliet to his study. "Juliet," he said. "Have you ever seen gnomes garbage wrestling?"

"Holly was going to give me a tape of...What?!"

Juliet sat down in a state of shock as her head was flooded with forgotten memories.

Artemis almost smiled. At least one thing was going right.

His computer beeped. Interrupting his brief moment of thought. He had an email.

His fingers trembled. He knew what it would be.

"Artemis!" Said Juliet. "What's going on?! I'm talking to you! ARTEMIS!!"

He ignored her. Her questions could be answered later.

He opened the email.

Bring the fairy to the observatory in the Canadian National tower. Toronto Ontario Canada. Try anything, and you will never see your parents again. Be there at 11:30 AM tomorrow.

Artemis bowed his head. What should I do? My parents, or the fairy nation?

He let out a long sigh. He twisted his ring and felt it vibrate silently. On the other end, someone picked up. "Hello?"

"Hello Holly." He said. Guilt churning his stomach. "I need your help. Come at once. It is of vital importance."

"Sure," She said. "But what-"

"Later Holly." He said cutting her off.

He turned the ring. Cutting off the connection. He deleted the email and added several encryptions to his computer. Then he sat back to wait for Holly. Preparing himself internally to betray the fairy race.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed, and to those who didn't well, COME ON PEOPLE! It's a little button in the left hand corner at the bottom of the page! Anyway, hope you enjoy! No flames please! :)

Eva the chosen one. Wielder of the GLUE STICK...of DESSSSSSSTINYYYY!! :D

Chapter two:

"Hello Holly." It's Artemis.

"Hello." I say.

"I need your help." He says. "Come at once. It is of vital importance."

"Sure," I say. "But what-

"Later Holly." He cuts me off. I hear a beep. He's turned off on me. Wow. That's nice! It must be really important.

I stand up. Looking around my office. It's all mine. Very quiet. Too quiet. I wish I hadn't become a major. I shake my head. Why am I wasting my time?! Artemis is in trouble!...Trouble. Will he even let me go? I could just go without telling him, but I know I won't. I trust Trouble. He's my very dearest friend. I wonder if he likes me...SHUT UP HOLLY! "Ouch!" I say, at the same time as someone says "Holly, why..." I look down, I just kicked my desk. I turn around slowly. Troubles looking at me funny. I flush crimson. **Come on Holly. Think of something!** Nothing. "Um...well..." Nothing. And Trouble is starting to look concerned.

"Artemis called." I say, hoping to distract him.

"He says he's in trouble! No pun intended. He asked me to meet him at Fowl manor." Trouble looks strange. Like he's on the verge of saying something. Then he blurts out"Did you say yes?"

I blink. I mean, why wouldn't I?

"Yeah." I say "Is that okay?"

He sighs. "Holly," He says. "Has he even told you what he needs?"

I frown. "Noooo..." I begin. "But I trust him."

"Why?" He asks. "Why do you trust him? After all he's done to you! Don't you even want to know what he needs?!" He's almost shouting by the end. Trouble never shouts. Not at me anyway.

"Trouble," I say. "I have to go. I said I'd be there."

Contrary to the norm, I'm practically whispering.

Trouble lets out another sigh. "Alright Holly." He says.

"But I'm coming with you."

I blink.

"You want to?" I ask. Surprised.

"Of course." He says. "Every time you go on an adventure with fowl, he hurts you. I can't stand to JUST SIT BY! I'M NOT GOING THROUGH IT AGAIN! NOT KNOWING IF YOU'RE ALIVE OR DEAD, WATCHING YOU BETRAYED! SEEING YOU CRY..."

"Trouble." I say. "You're shouting again." I'm surprised. Trouble's really worried about me.

"Okay." I say. Secretly thrilled. "If you want to."

He smiles at me. And for some reason, I can't quite breath. Nor can I look away. His smile holds me captive.

"And lets get Foaly in on this." He adds.

"Sure." I say. Feeling slightly dizzy.

What in Fronds name is wrong with me?!

Artemis.

He hung up the phone before she could finish replying. Before he could fall apart and tell her everything.

"Juliet." He said. "My parents are being held hostage by unknown and hostile forces. The price for their release is a fairy. I have evaluated all the options, and there appears to be no other alternative then to betray the aforementioned fairies. These actions might endanger the Myles and Beckett, and I want you to protect them. Understood?"

Juliet breathed in slowly. Then out.

"Okay Arty." She said.

"Excellent." Said Artemis. "How much do you remember?"

"I don't know." She said quietly. "A lot."

"Magnificent!" He replied. "Take them away. Preferably out of the country."

He walked over to the wall safe, and took out a generous amount of money. He handed it to her. Juliet took it mutely.

"Where should I take them?" She asked. Finally finding her voice again.

"Where ever you choose." He replied. "But it is vital that you keep your location secret from Butler and myself."

She wanted to ask why, but decided against it. He would have a reason for his words. He always did.

"I suggest you leave today." He continued.

"While you still can."

She shivered. "Alright Arty." She whispered.

"Then go." Said Artemis.

She left.

Artemis sat with his head in his hands.

Trouble.

He couldn't believe it. Why was she so naïve?!

He had seen her hurt. Seen her cry. Seen her fall from that window in Taipei. Seen her disappear.

Artemis had put her through so much, and yet she forgave him. **Who would ever want to hurt Holly for FRONDS sake?!** He shook his head. Trying to clear it. But he couldn't. He just couldn't stand the idea of Holly being hurt. How could someone be so tough, yet so breakable?!

"Trouble?" Says someone. Shaking him out of his reverie.

"Are you okay?" Holly.

"He smiled softly at her. He couldn't help it. She just made him smile somehow.

"I'm fine." I say.

"Okay." she said. "Then should we maybe get going?"

"Yeah sure. Right." He said. She caught his eyes wit hers, and suddenly, the world ceased to exist. Or rather, he stopped noticing it.

"Um...Trouble?" She said timidly. "Are you with me?"

\He realized suddenly that his mouth was hanging open. He hastened to close it.

"Yeah lets go." He said and held open the door for her. She looked surprised for a second, then shrugged, and walked through.

As they walked briskly along the corridor to the OPPS booth, his only thought was **What's wrong with me? **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Um...yeah. I'm finally updating! Sorry it took so long!! PLEASE REVIEW!

~Eva

Chapter 3

We're flying.

The sun is just approaching the western horizon, and I feel I'm apart of it.

On my right, Trouble look more relaxed then I've seen him since before Hybras. Poor Trouble. He never wanted to be Commander, and at 92, he's a full 208 years younger then Commander Root was when he started.

"Race you to Fowl manor!" I call to him.

"You're on!" He shouts.

"Alright! May the best woman win!"

We speed up drastically. I laugh, exhilarated. I haven't had this much fun since..forever really.

Screaming and laughing we fly. I've never gone this fast before! Foaly gave us top of the line equipment for this particular trip.

All to soon, Fowl manor is looming ahead of us. Speeding still more, we both go into steep dives. I get there first.

"Victory!" I cheer.

"Until next time then." Says Trouble. "Then I'll SMOKE you!"

"Yeah, you wish!"

Laughing happily together, we go straight for the front door and knock. It takes both my hands to lift the ornate knocker, but I manage it.

Artemis opens the door, accompanied by Butler. His face is strange, almost guilty. But it disappears so fast, I'm not sure whether or not I even saw it.

Butlers' voice is expressionless as he says hello.

"Good evening Holly." Artemis says, his face impassive. "And whom might this be?" His hand indicates Trouble.

"My best friend Trouble Kelp." I reply. "The new Recon commander."

Trouble nods stiffly in acknowledgement.

**What's with him?** I wonder. But don't dwell too long over it.

Artemis looks at me again, and again, his expression is remorseful. This time, I start feeling slightly uneasy. Then his face returns to its usual mask like state.

**When is he going to tell us why we're here already?!** I wonder. But before I can ask, Artemis speaks again.

"Pleasantries aside," says Artemis. "I think it would be wiser not to linger in the doorway. Come in."

I step lightly over the threshold. My movements confident. Disguising my apprehension. I do a good job. Or at least I think so until Trouble puts his hand gently on my shoulder.

"It's okay." He says softly.

I blush slightly. Okay. Maybe my acting skills could use improving.

Artemis leads us up a flight of stairs, while Butler walks silently at his side. We follow, and soon reach Artemis's study. The moment we enter, a wave of dizziness hits me, and Trouble stiffens by my side. When the dizziness subsides slightly, I take in the oak panelling of the walls and floors and the ancient mahogany desk, and repress the urge to retch. All the trees that must have died for this room...

The dizziness hits again, and my legs crumple.

And suddenly I'm enveloped in Troubles strong arms.

I breath in his scent-sweat mixed with a whiff of pine-and the room stops spinning. Troubles' eyes are filled with concern.

"Holly," Troubles voice seems to echo slightly. "Are you okay?"

I'm fine! I try to say, but what comes out is "muph phuph."

Now he looks really worried, and from what I can see, so do Artemis and Butler. I'll have to try harder.

"I'm fine." I manage to croak, as Butler kneels down beside us. "It's just the feelings. The trees and all. Just magic. Really!" I add when none of them look convinced. "My reactions to human distruction are just a little stronger since the pig fat.

Trouble winces slightly, and Butlers eyes are filled with guilt.

"Is there anything you need?" Questions Butler.

"No." I say. "Well...maybe a toilet?"

Trouble smiles slightly.

"The sixth door on the right." Says Artemis curtly.

"Thanks." I nod, and leave the room. In the hall, I break into a run. Reaching the wash room, I barely manage to lock the door before vomiting.

A/N: I wrote this in my Math book a while ago, but my book was confiscated when I got caught. :P :'( Luckily, I got it back for the holidays. I just never got around to typing it out! Anyway, I'll try to update soon!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well, here it is; LADIES AND GENTLEMEN: CHAPTER FOUR!!!!!!!!!!! (Please ignore the months of no updates! That's all over! I SWEAR!!! **crosses fingers behind back.**) Enjoy! :D

When Holly came back from the wash room, still slightly dizzy with nausea, Artemis and Butler were sitting on a leather couch,-LEATHER!-and Trouble was standing stiffly in the corner, obviously ill at ease.

"Holly!" Trouble practically shouted as she stepped into the room. "Are you okay?"

"Fine she muttered, omitting the vomit. It would just worry him unduly.

Trouble looked concerned, but didn't question her: she would probably punch him if he tried.

"Okay Fowl," Trouble directed to Artemis, "What's this all about?" No time for niceties. Especially not for that infuriatingly smug mudboy.

"Very well," Artemis said, dragging out the words, "I was simply waiting for Major Short to return." He nodded imperiously towards Holly.

Major Short?! Thought Trouble incredulously. If that's how he talks to his friends, it's a small wonder that he has none...At least no human ones...

"Now I shall begin," continued Artemis, "With the most pressing matter: The secret of your peoples existence has been compromised."

Holly and Trouble both jumped to their feet simultaneously.

"What?!" Holly shrieked. "How did this happen?"

"I have no idea." Confessed Artemis. "I know only that whoever has this information also holds my parents hostage. You must assist me in retrieving them."

"Do you have a plan Fowl?" Asked Trouble, more gently then before.

"I always have a plan." Retorted Artemis testily. **But it involves sacrificing you. **He thought, his conscience heavy with guilt.

"Then what is it?" Asked Holly, slightly impatient: Showing weakness always made her angry.

"We go to the arranged meeting place," sighed Artemis, sounding as if this should have been glaringly obvious.

"Where the hell's that?" Demanded Holly, ignoring Artemis's wince at her grammar.

"The Canadian National Tower; Toronto, Ontario." Artemis stated with utter surety. "I will explain faze two of this operation when we arrive at our destination."

"I think we need to know the plan, in its entirety, right now." Said Trouble bluntly. "We need to be able to act spontaneously, not wait for you to order us around."

"Oh, but I disagree, Commander Kelp," Artemis's words were soft and venomous. "Did it ever occur to you that I am perhaps not divulging the entire plan at the present moment, simply because your mind isn't capable of comprehending it?"

Trouble's fists clenched, and he looked for a moment as if he were about to attack Artemis, but instead, he breathed in deeply, and held himself at Holly's side.

Holly, on the other hand, had no thought of restraint: She flew-literally, using her mechanical wings-across the room and punched Artemis squarely in the nose.

"Shut up Fowl!" She shouted furiously. "And don't insult Trouble OR me. We may not be geniuses-or genii or whatever-like you are, but you can't be stupid and last long in LEPRecon or LEPRetrieval, and Trouble's the best yet." She reversed fleetly, leaving Artemis lying on the floor, and landing agilely next to Trouble.

"Three-way!" Foaly, unable to resist himself, had hacked a nearby computer and put his face on screen.

"SHUT UP!!!!" Shouted Holly, baring her teeth ferociously.

Foaly had been planning to retort, but at the look on Holly's face he changed his mind: Her appearance was not that of a sane person: She looked like a psychopath. **Is, sort of.** He realized. **But that was the point.** Holly couldn't hurt him from where she was, but still, he shut up.

"Okay," said Trouble, calling on his threads of permanence-kindness, patience, compassion and love-to calm him. "Let's forget the argument and focus on saving the world."

"You're not coming." Said Artemis furiously. "Holly and I have done less then perfectly at that particular task, and I fail to remember inviting you."

"Look Fowl," Said Trouble, losing patience at last. "I'm coming, or you're going alone."

"Very well," Artemis pronounce snobbishly, "We will depart immediately in the Lears Jet."

"Okay," Barked Holly, still royally pissed of. "Let's get outta here, double time."

The company of four exited the room. As they climbed into the jet, however, Trouble felt anxious: He didn't trust the humans. Holly too, felt a twinge of fear: Throughout the meeting, Butler had not uttered a word.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok! Here's chapter 5. I didn't get a single review on chapter 4 though! A couple of people favouriteing, but not a single review! Anyway, I've written chapter 6, but I won't post it until I get 5 reviews!...5 reviews please! :) :P

As the jet built up speed, Trouble gripped his seat: The jet was **noisy**, as all human contraptions were, and the pollution was horrifying. Also, almost being pasted by a plane as a captain hadn't helped.

"Hey Fowl," Trouble called out, "If you're so smart, why do you fly this thing?"

In the cockpit, Artemis's hands tightened on the joystick and whitened. Captain Trouble Kelp was the most annoying person he had ever met! He had some strange ability that enabled him to break through Artemis's icy calm as if it didn't exist!

"Why you...you..." Artemis stuttered. Words could not describe the hatred that coursed through his veins.

"Chillax Arty," Holly was decidedly amused: Seeing Artemis so angry was a rare treat. "Trouble's just teasing," She smirked, "And he almost became goo on the wind-shield of a plane once: He's scared!"

Trouble looked at Holly in horror: How could she betray him like that? He tried to come up with a good retort, but "Gah!" was his witty response.

Holly laughed and punched him in the shoulder.

"Come on Trubs," She smiled. "You know I'm just kidding around! Cheer up," She added. "We're in the lap of luxury! Enjoy it while it lasts."

Trouble had to admit she was right: The aeroplane's interior was covered in plush grey velvet, with curtains made from matching silk covering the windows. The fridge was filled with expensive food-mostly caviare-and it really wasn't loud now that they had reached cruising altitude. Trouble sighed and leaned back in the too big seat, determined to relax.

Unfortunately, Holly had other plans.

"Tag!" She screamed laughingly, hitting him squarely in the chest, then quickly taking to the air, wings whirring quietly, the vibrations to slight for human ears to detect.

Trouble groaned, but chased her nonetheless.

The game continued for fifteen minutes, until Holly flew into the fridge, knocking it over and spilling it's contents all over the pristine carpet.

A mysterious green liquid oozed into the cockpit and seconds later, Artemis, leaving the controls to Butler, came running out, his face a shade that would have put commander Root to shame.

"KELP!" He shrieked, his voice shrill with rage, "Are you incapable of sitting still and **not** destroying my extremely expensive possessions?"

"I...I didn't...I'm sorry." Trouble stuttered, his eyes on the stained carpet.

"Shut up Artemis," Said Holly, eyes blazing, "This whole thing was my idea, and **I** knocked over the fridge, not Trouble. Get a new one. It's not like you're short on cash."

Artemis still looked murderous, but he just nodded stiffly toward Holly, then turned and walked briskly in the direction of the cockpit.

Trouble followed him though; so light on his feet that Artemis didn't even notice him until he spoke softly. "Artemis Fowl, do you hate me?" He asked.

"Do you hate **me**?" Responded Artemis.

"Yes," said Trouble, "But only because you put Holly in so much danger." His voice cracked slightly on the last few words.

"I see." Artemis turned away and resumed walking.

"Wait, you didn't answer my question!" Trouble shouted after him.

Artemis turned once more and his eyes told the truth before his mouth could utter it.

"Yes."

Butlers voice sounded over the intercom then, breaking the silence that had fallen heavily in the midsection of the plane.

"Alright, everyone buckle up. We're coming in to land."

Trouble quickly checked his gun.

He would need it.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Um...yeah. I said I would post quickly, and I meant it! REALLY! I even had chapters 6 and 7 WRITTEN, when I said that...But then I kinda forgot to actually POST them. So here it is: chapter 6!

Holly felt sick again. There it was: the dizziness; the world spinning; the taste of vomit on her tongue.

But she held the bile in, determined not to show weakness.

Or fear: the terror at what was happening; the feeling that she was falling apart, that every breath was a struggle.

It ended quickly, but it left her with an urgency to do something crazy.

Because maybe she wasn't going to be there tomorrow to do dangerous, hair-brained things tomorrow.

_Shut up Holly. _She commanded herself. _When we get back, Foaly will do something to fix you...whatever is wrong, you're still a LEPRecon officer: a soldier, not some pathetic civilian. _

She gritted her teeth and stood up, ignoring the pain and Trouble's worried star as she exited the plane. She glowered: she would need to be stronger when-_if_-the pain came again. She didn't want Trouble so concerned, and he was more perceptive then most.

Holly put on her best tough face, but Trouble still took her hand gently and led her across the tarmac of the airstrip. Holly was about to protest, but then their gazes met and his beautiful golden-brown eyes held her instantly captive.

As Holly, Trouble, and their human companions entered the throng of mud-men, Holly felt extremely self concious of the clothing Artemis had provided her with. It was a nightmare: pink, childish and frilly, with the words HANNAH MONTANA written in gold to adorn them. Trouble too, looked uncomfortable, but at least his clothes were somewhat militaristic--Albeit human military: designed after the fatigues of war and death...Suddenly, Holly wasn't quite so jealous. Still, the colours were infinitely preferable.

Looking down, Holly realized she and Trouble were still holding hands. _Gah!_ She thought. But as she let go, a part of her broke; cried out for her to hold on; to never let go. _God! Get a grip on yourself Holly!_ She mentally chided herself. _It's not like you'll never see him again!--In fact, he's right here now!_

"Aw! She's so cute!" A human voice squealed, breaking her thoughts off, Holly looked up into the eyes of a girl who was maybe 13, 14 at most.

Holly felt her face burn with rage, and her hear raced with anger. Her lips pulled back from sharp teeth, and she heard herself snarling; the sound low and guttural.

The teenagers' eyes widened with fear, and she quickly hustled off, following a middle aged woman.

_Good._

But Holly's eyes still stung. _Why do I push people away? _She asked herself, her heart aching._ What's wrong with me?_

__ _ __

Artemis entered the elevator of the Canadian National Tower, ticket in hand. Beside him Butler did a quick bomb check. Outside, Holly and Trouble silently flew, _shielded_, to the pinnacle of the building.

Artemis straightened his tie, swallowing as the elevator ascended with surprising speed, steeling himself for what he was about to do.

The elevator doors opened, and he, Butler and several clueless tourists exited.

_ _ _

Trouble slid onto the balcony, struggling to keep his human clothes from falling to pieces from the affects of his shielding.

But even with the petty annoyance, he was utterly focused, his quietness turned into confidence, every nerve tingling, his senses sharper then a razor blade. This was what he was born to do.

But something wasn't right. He could feel that, had felt it the moment Fowl had called for their assistance.

Trouble trusted his instincts, but Holly trusted Artemis, and he would never leave her.

Whatever happened, Trouble would stick with Holly Short.

_ _ _

Artemis pushed through the throngs of people, all happily sporting cameras—Or rather, Butler pushed, and Artemis followed in his wake.

Artemis entered the revolving restaurant and looked around, searching for someone he knew.

"Arte,is Fowl!" A voice called from behind him. Artemis turned slowly. At a table in a recess of the room sat Minerva Paradizo, accompanied by a bodyguard of her own, whom Artemis did not know.

"Artemis Fowl!" Minerva repeated. "Come here!"

He came, hardly believing what his eyes told him was true.

Minerva stood, her long blond curls cascading down her back. Up close, Artemis could see her eyes: her pupils were ragged with the _mesmer._

"Let's walk." She said, sounding slightly dazed.

And Minerva led Artemis, Butler, and her bodyguard-Also _mesmerized-_from the building, the two fairies following invisible behind them.

A/N: Well, that's all for now. You know the drill; five reviews, or now update! **Crosses arms firmly.** **Breaks down in tears.** PWEETY PWEESE?!

Thanks for reading!

-ht4eva


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Yesss! I have 5 reviews on chapter 6! **Hugs all the beloved reviewers.** THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!!!!!!!!!! So here it is: chapter 7, as promised! (BTW, has anyone read V for Vendetta? It's really good, if a little frightening and creepy. Seriously, it's the first book/graphic novel to give me a nightmare in at least 2 years!...ahem...back to the story...)

"What's going on?!" Holly demanded of Trouble. Her voice was almost to soft to hear, but she sounded furious.

"I don't know," Trouble replied, equally quiet. "But Holly, I don't like this: some thing's not right! We need to get out of here!"

"What?" Said Holly incredulously. "Why do you want to back out?"

"I don't want to back out," Said Trouble, wounded. "But I feel like something terrible is about to happen."

"Well," Growled Holly, her voice raised considerably, "Maybe that's why we're here: to stop it! And if you want to run away-" Trouble's hand shot out, covering her mouth and silencing her. Holly was about to bite him, but his expression stopped her: his eyes were demented with urgency and he was looking at a point just over her shoulder.

That was when the net fell. Thanks to Trouble, they both dodged, and it missed them, but they were forced to stop shielding: it didn't matter anyway; whoever had dropped the net already _knew_ their secrets.

Their attackers could see them, and thanks to Artemis's insistence on human clothing, they didn't have their helmets: they were blind.

It wasn't much of a fight: Holly and Trouble had only their guns, with nothing to aim at.

A bolt of energy struck Trouble in the small of his back and he dropped, instantly unconscious. Holly might have made it, but she stopped to catch Trouble and to shoot a few blasts in the direction from which the attackers had struck Trouble.

As it was, the invisible attackers hit Holly square in the chest. Holly crumpled, letting go of Trouble's arm and spinning off into darkness.

_ _ _

Artemis watched mutely from the ground as Holly and Commander Kelp were gunned down with brutal efficiency. _The plan had been well laid, _admired Artemis. The net as a decoy, Minerva as a tool: so intricate.

He watched as the two elves fell. _Now if this were my plan,_ Artemis mused, _I would have fairies waiting to catch them. _

It was better: the two fairies were caught in some sort of invisible net. _Camfoil,_ reasoned Artemis. _Some new prototype._

"Come on Arty," Said Minerva robotically.

Artemis followed her wordlessly. What was there to say? He had just betrayed the entire fairy race, sentenced his friend, Holly, to imprisonment and experimentation. And after all that had happened, he still didn't have his parents back.

But even as he thought despairingly, his mind was racing. He catalogued every step, and every passer-by; remembered every turn.

He followed Minerva for some time: on a red street car, and then on foot into Union Station. Underground then, into the subway station.

Artemis assumed that they would board a train, but Minerva stepped off the platform and onto the tracks.

Artemis stepped after her hesitantly. _This is not going as I planed. _Thought Artemis. _I have failed, and my parents will die for it. _But Artemis couldn't give in yet: Butler was following from a distance, ready to jump in and save the day. It would work; had to work.

Yet something troubled him. He wasn't sure what it was, but it was there, gnawing at his mind. And then it clicked: Minerva's bodyguard was gone, having left just as Holly and Commander Kelp were captured.

But he was a bodyguard; he wouldn't have left Minerva's side unless—

He didn't have time to complete the thought: A neutrino blast stopped him in his tracks.

_Now that's irony..._He thought ruefully, before he slipped into unconsciousness.

_ _ _

Holly felt peaceful. It was as if she were floating on a soft white cloud. Nowhere to go, nothing to do. No anger inside, or restless energy...

It felt so good, Holly wanted to cry. Maybe the tears could make her always peaceful, and she wouldn't have to be so scary. No one to fight, nothing to prove...

She cried then, and it _did_ feel good. Not Major Short; just Holly.

When she was finished crying, she tried to move and found that she couldn't. That was weird. She tried again: nothing.

"Ssh," Someone whispered, but not to tell her to be quiet: it sounded like the soothing of a baby. Indeed, Holly felt very young.

"Sshh," The voice repeated. "It's okay, you'll be okay."

The voice sounded familiar, and Holly decided to open her eyes.

It was hard work, but eventually she opened one eyelid a crack and peered up in the direction of the voice.

It was Trouble, and he was holding her gently.

"Trouble," she managed to croak. "Where are we?"

"I don't know," He replied, "But they took pictures of us while you were asleep, and there were humans."

Holly struggled to take in this new development.

"You think...you think they wanna publish them?" Asked Holly, praying that the answer wouldn't be yes.

"Yes," said Trouble, destroying her last hope. "Why else would they take them?"

"I dunno, cuz we're pretty?" Asked Holly, aiming for sarcastic, but ending up in the realm of pathetic.

Trouble sighed and stroked her hair.

_ _ _

Artemis regained consciousness in a dark room.

_This isn't black, _he thought to himself. _This is darker then black._

Suddenly, Artemis realized that he couldn't feel the ground beneath him: he was floating, weightless, in a place that was darker then the depths of outer-space.

Artemis floated-in what he decided must be an anti-gravity chamber-for a long time.

He felt himself succumbing to the _nothingness _of the place. He couldn't see his hands in front of his face. He couldn't tell how big or small the chamber was. He couldn't tell how long he'd been there: it was as if time had ceased to have meaning.

Just when he thought he could stand it no longer, the air in the chamber changed.

It was gradual at first, but soon, Artemis realized that his random drifting was different: he was moving steadily in an unknown direction, head first.

Despite his trepidation, Artemis was thankful: at least _something_ was happening.

Then he sped up drastically.

Quickly, Artemis went over the facts, they weren't good.

It was pitch black

He was flying along at approximately 200 miles per hour.

He was flying head first

He had no idea where he was going

He had no way to control his flight.

Artemis had just reached the conclusion that he had about a 0.06% chance of surviving,

when his flight came to an abrupt end.

Artemis groaned quietly and slowly opened his eyes.

He blinked: he was in a small room. The walls were blindingly white, and the entire place was a futuristic mess of cables and chrome.

Standing in front of him was Minerva. Looking at her, Artemis thought that she seemed rather ill: her face was pale, her hands were shaking, and she looked as though she had been crying.

Artemis forced his gaze to leave Minerva, traveling to her immediate left.

_She _was sitting in a hover chair. Small, malicious, and completely in control: Opal Koboi smiled cruelly down at him.

A/N: Well that's all for now! You know what comes next: REVIEW! FIVE REVIEWS, OR NO CHAPTER!!!!!!! Thanks again for all the reviews! I wuv you all! :P :D


End file.
